


Mission gone wrong

by Flaslove



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: During the mega crossover something went horribly wrong





	Mission gone wrong

"Guys they're retreating" ray smiled watching as the dominators retreated 

"We did it" Kara cheered

"Yup they won't be coming back." Sara said proudly 

"Good cause I think grey and i need a break." Jax said as he walked towards the wave rider

Cisco walked over and congratulated the team but something felt off...something was missing or someone was missing but who?

"Guys who are we missing?" Cisco questioned 

"Uh I mean Mick went with jax maybe that's who.." sara said 

"May-" Cisco started but was cut off by Felicity in the coms 

"Guys!!!" She screeched 

"What's wrong? Felicity" Oliver asked 

"It's Barry!" She responded 

"Talk to me!" He said urgently 

"I have a location but he isn't moving oh god!" She panicked 

"Send me the location." Oliver said as he took off running. 

Oliver was running so fast through the streets of central city. He had to find Barry 

That's when he noticed red in the conrner of his vision 

"Barry!" He yelled as he saw the quick and heavy heaves of the speedsters chest. He quickly dropped to his knees and scooped the speedster in his lap.

"Bar you're gunna be ok...don't worry just hold on ok!" He said quickly 

"O-Ollie" the speedster choked 

"Oh god bar what happened?" Oliver asked 

\-------------FLASHBACK-------

"This looks like a job for supergirl!" Barry heard Felicity chirp in the coms 

"Thanks Felicity I'm not the least but insulted" Barry muttered as he chuckled at the girls response 

Just then he felt himself be grabbed by his neck 

He choked as he heard the dominator speak

"Well Allen it looks like you're winning well...if we can't have you then you'll die!!" It screeched as it took its blade and stabbed Barry and dropped him.

\--------preset time-----  
"Ollie tell team legends that I-I'm sorry f-f-f-for flashpoint and that t-they w-were right t-to be mad at me and I-I deserve t-this and tell c-Cisco that...he's getting what he wanted now.."   
the speedster spoke. He was so out of it he didn't realize everyone around him. 

"Bar..." Cisco spoke slowly

"I'm sorry.." he said once more before he passed out.

"No no no nononono. Barry? Barry! Hey hey look at me." Oliver urgently said

"Ollie we need to get him to the waverider as soon as we can" sara spoke "Nate or mick can you bring the wave rider to this location!"

"Uh I would but Gideon isn't really working for some reason." Nate responded 

"Wait Gideon?" Cisco asked 

"Yea what about it?" Ray asked 

"Barry makes Gideon in the future...if he dies now.." 

The rest of the team gets the deal but they weren't planning on losing Barry Allen today 

They eventually got Barry to the wave rider and got him set up so that Gideon would work.

"Hello Miss Lance what can I help you with?" Gideon asked 

"Gideon we need you to stablize Barry." Sara said

"Ah that's why i can sense the timeline changing." Gideon said 

\----30 MINUTES LATER---

Barry was stable and asleep on the operation table 

"Thank god he's stable." Cisco said "I thought after what he said that would be it." 

"You don't get it do you Cisco?" Iris snapped "all of the weight barry has been carrying you've been making him feel like he needs to die in order for everyone to be happy not to mention team legends too." 

"I didn't think about it that way." 

"Yea no you didn't." Iris walked off to go sit with her boyfriend. 

-do you want me to continue?!-


End file.
